This invention relates to exercise equipment and more particularly to varying the number of weights in a weight stack.
Inventor's prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,746,113 discloses exercise equipment which automatically provides a changing workload to the user. The equipment described therein was designed to solve the inherent mismatch between the ever changing strength of the user and the resistance against which he or she is exercising.
Such exercise equipment may also be used in a non-automatic manner, but in any event it is desirable that the number of weights in the weight stack be varied without the user stopping the exercise temporarily to change the weight. Although the solenoids disclosed in said aforementioned patent perform this weight changing function, they could be improved.